Kaos' dirty tricks
This is how Kaos' dirty tricks goes in Thomas' Rock and Roll Adventure. Gordon: Check, one, two. Testing, testing... microphone Testing...! echoes Rigby: Ow!! My ears! Henry: This doesn't make any sense. We were aweful. Doesn't anybody think it's strange that we're the ones that made it to the finals? Matau T. Monkey: Yeah. Thanks to Master Ryan and the Dazzlings. I think they are somewhere else to practice songs with Evil Ryan to watch them. James: I think so, Matau. Kaos: Very strange. Clank: Who said that? comes out Captain Qwark: Kaos.at who's with him Trixie? Morro? Nya: Morro. Why are you with Kaos? Morro the Ghost Ninja: Nya, nya, nya. Kaos deserves to be in the finals not you. Nya: Why? Is Ryan got the Realm Crystal with him? Morro the Ghost Ninja: Yes. Matau T. Monkey: Kaos. I think you should be up there in the cheap seats. I'll go get Master Ryan. C'mon, Clank.his jetpack and flies to find Ryan clicks his finger and the Steambooms, Skylanders and Dazzlings fall under the stage Mike: Ow! Sir Daniel Fortesque: I'm ok. Let's hope Matau and Clank will fetch Ryan and the Dazzlings for some help. Aria Blaze: Ahem. Rigby: Aria? You and your sister are here? Aria Blaze: We've been here the whole time. Ryan F-Freeman: At least I got the Realm Crystal with me. his Jetpack Matau! Wait for me! Kaos: See you never. flies out and the doors close Morro the Ghost Ninja: Alright! Ryan F-Freeman: Morro. I knew you've joined the Diesel Trio. Trixie Lulamoon: So what? At least, Kaos got what he wanted. Ryan F-Freeman: Trixie? You helped Kaos? mind I hope Morro doesn't know that I got the Realm Crystal with me. I must not give Morro the crystal. chuckles evilly Ryan F-Freeman: What's so funny, Kaos? Morro the Ghost Ninja: I'll take that. the Realm Crystal Ryan F-Freeman:the Realm Crystal from Morro I'll not let you free your master, Morro. This crystal stays with me.his jetpack and flies to find help Morro the Ghost Ninja: growls Ryan! Get back here with that Realm Crystal!after Ryan and Trixie watch in amusement Ryan F-Freeman: I Need to find Pon-3. Wow, Morro, I didn't know you can fly. Mal: evilly See? Told you somebody would give them a shunt. Bert: Kaos didn't shunt them. He pulled the leaver. 'Arry: Go back to sleep, Bert. on Ryan F-Freeman: I must keep the Realm Crystal away from Morro! And to get help. whistles for Bansha, Ghoul-Tar and Soul Archer Ryan F-Freeman: Who are those? out a water-gun Morro the Ghost Ninja: My minions. Bansha, Ghoul-Tar and Soul Archer. Ryan F-Freeman: Nice to meet you three. But if you don't mind I must keep the Realm Crystal and go get some help!away to get help Morro the Ghost Ninja: That's my Realm Crystal you flying techno-organic pest! Give it back! Matau T. Monkey: Hi, Master Ryan. Who are you flying away from? Ryan F-Freeman: Help me, Matau. I'm flying away from Morro right now. grabs Morro's legs Morro the Ghost Ninja: Hey! Who are you, flying monkey? Matau T. Monkey: I'm Matau T. Monkey. Ryan's apprentice. Ryan F-Freeman: That's it, Matau. Hold Morro off while I go get Lloyd and his ninja friends. Matau T. Monkey: You got it.his Keyblade Ok, Morro. Un Guard! night Zane: Wow, Ryan. You were chased by Morro. Ryan F-Freeman: I know. Lloyd: Do you think you should destroy the Realm Crystal, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: No. Without it, we can't go through Lego dimensions. Kai: You're right, Ryan. We are happy to help the Steambooms. Ryan F-Freeman: Good for you, Kai. I'll put the Realm Crystal in a safe place.the Realm Crystal in his chest Jay: I'm with ya, pal. Ryan F-Freeman: Thank you, Jay. Ronin: Me too, Ryan. Sensi Wu: I shall join you. Ryan F-Freeman: Matau will be happy for you, Wu. Matau T. Monkey: You're right, Master Ryan. Plus, Clank agrees with you. Sensi Garmadon: I will come along also. Matau T. Monkey: I'm happy for you and your son, Garmadon. Cole: You can count on me, Ryan and Matau. Ryan F-Freeman: Time to work some magic. P.I.X.I.L: Let's go help the Steambooms. on, Kaos and the LEGOS are performing Ryan F-Freeman: Look at Kaos singing. Kaos: You'd better believe I've got tricks up my sleeve~ Lloyd: Looks like Morro gave up chasing you, Ryan. Kaos: See me dominate~ Cause, I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat!~ Matau T. Monkey: P.I.X.I.L. Can you and Zane scan to see where my friends and bands are? P.I.X.I.L: My sensors are telling me that they are under the stage. Clank: Right, P.I.X.I.L. Percy is the only one who is not trapped. Percy: Hey, guys! Ryan F-Freeman: Hi, Percy. Did you get some help? Percy: Yes. And do you know who from? Matau T. Monkey: Pon-3 and Jazz? Percy: Actually, Matau, her full name is DJ Pon-3. And yes. I did get help from her and Jazz. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow, DJ Pon-3. You're protected by your headphones? Pon-3 nods Jazz: And my radio was loud that I couldn't even hear them. Clank: That's good for you, Jazz. Ryan has got new recruits for the Steambooms. under the stage Crash Bandicoot: I hope Ryan gets help soon, Adagio. Adagio Dazzle: Yeah. But still, this is a disaster! We'll never defeat the Diesel Trio now. Evil Ryan: And worse, Morro has joined the Diesel Trio. Gordon: Then let's get out already! to kick the door open Bertam T. Monkey: Ok, Gordon.at the door but fails Aria Blaze: You two do realize that that's not going to work, right? Bertram T. Monkey: You're right, Aria. Mal would use Sci-Twi's amulet to turn her and Ryan into Midnight Sparkle and Dark Ryan F-Freeman. Thomas: I just hope Percy's alright. I think he went to get help but I don't think he's coming back. Predaking: Don't worry, Thomas. I'm sure that Percy will come back. Trust me. Gordon: grunts Bertram T. Monkey: sighs I hope my good twin brother saved his master from Morro. Toby: Give it up, Gordon. You've been tryin' at this for hours. It's not gonna open. Evil Anna: Toby's right. Bertram tried this once and that won't work. Thomas: Maybe it doesn't even matter that we're trapped down here. I don't think the counter-spell would have worked anyway. Evil Ryan: What if Ryan's counter-spell haven't work as well?phone rings Ok, I got it.his phone Hello? Toby: Of course it would have worked, Thomas. Assumin' a certain band member didn't try to hog the spotlight the whole time we were tryin' to play it! Evil Ryan: You mean Gordon? It's Ryan on the phone. Gordon: Hey! If you wanna tell Thomas he's getting a little too caught up trying to be the new leader of this band, you don't have to be all cryptic about it. Evil Anna: What? her Lightsaber This band was fine until you start hogging the stage when the others are trying to play the song. Gordon: Me?! I'm just trying to make sure my band rocks as hard as it needs to! Evil Anna: That's ridiculous. You do know I have a lightsaber like Jessica. Steambooms: OUR BAND!! Evil Anna: Ok. No need to shout. Sonata can hear you.her Lightsaber Thomas: But why wasn't it working? I should know what to do. How could I not know what to do? How could I have failed like this? Rigby: Sonata. Go and comfort Thomas. Toby: It might've been your idea to start a band, but it's not just your band, Gordon! Nya: Thomas. Ryan still got the Realm Crystal with him so Morro can't get it. Gordon: I'm the one who writes all the songs! Henry: Ryan and I write songs. Ratchet(Lombax): Dr. Nefarious and I agree with you, Henry. Edward: You just never let us play any of them! Dr. Nefarious: James and Ryan got some nice costumes for the bands. James: I agree. I had the most perfect outfits for us to wear! Adagio Dazzle: Right, James. Some outfits are a bit more eye-catching. Toby: Again with the costumes! No one cares what we're wearin'! Contralto: Cupcake and I do. The Dazzlings got those outfits before they go to Canterlot High. James: I care too, Toby! So sorry if I enjoy trying to make a creative contribution to the band! Bertram T. Monkey: And may I add Matau and the Skylanders and the Dazzlings? Charlie: Hey! Anybody here remember fun?! I'll give you a hint: It's the exact opposite of being in the Steambooms! Bertram T. Monkey: Charlie, calm down. You don't want to let the negative energy out. Gordon: I wish I never asked any of you to be in my band! Evil Anna: You take it back, Gordon! James: I wish I'd never agreed to be in it!!!! Batman(The LEGO Movie): Ok. Can you all calm down for once!! Henry, Edward and Toby: Me neither! Rigby: STOP TALKING!!!!! Steambooms: arguing Kaos: Ya better believe~ I got tricks up my sleeve~ See me dominate~ 'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat!~ fireworks cheering Morro the Ghost Ninja: That's very good, Kaos. Kaos: Try to top that! Diesel: Oh gosh. Morro and I don't know if we can. The Diesel Trio, Mal and Morro: laughing Morro the Ghost Ninja: Wait. Ryan is gone with the Realm Crystal. Mal: Guess you gave up on him, Morro. Diesel: Now's not the time to be talking about that. Look. to the cloud of dark blue mist Morro the Ghost Ninja: What is that stuff, Diesel? Diesel: It's negative energy, Morro. And it's just filled with Equestrian Magic. We discovered it six moons ago and we're going to use to make everyone in this world adore us. Morro the Ghost Ninja: I hope this stuff goes to my pendant. Looks like it's show-time. Diesel: You took the words right out of my mouth. Morro the Ghost Ninja: Yes. Yes I did. Let's sing Welcome to the Show! the crowd is talking. The stage lights come on and dark blue mist swirls around the stage. The Diesel Trio, Mal and Morro step out of it Matau T. Monkey: Lloyd. Do you know who's the fifth member of the Diesel Trio? Lloyd: Yeah. That's Morro. He's the one who possessed me in Possession. Ryan F-Freeman: He gave up chasing me. I've got the Realm Crystal safe in my chest.Zane Right, Zane? Zane: Right, Ryan. DJ Pon-3 will get her car. Jazz: I'll set myself up. Ryan F-Freeman: C'mon, friends. Let's get the three bands out from the stage but don't let Morro see us. Lloyd: Okay. on the stage the Diesel Trio, Mal and Morro begin vocalizing The Diesel Trio, Morro and Mal: Ahhhhhhhh!~ Ah, ah, ahhhhh!~ Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah!~ Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah!~ the stage, Timothy can hear what's going on Evil Ryan: Wait! Stop, friends! Stahp! Timothy: Let me handle this, Evil Ryan! the Steambooms Stop! You have to stop! This is what they've been after all along. They've been feeding off the magic inside of you. Bertram T. Monkey: It's just like what the Dazzlings did. Charlie: But how could they be using our magic? It's the Magic of Friendship? Cupcake Slash: It's not the Magic of Friendship, Charlie. Charlie: Of course it is. Evil Ryan: No it's not. Mal stole the negative energy from me and two of my friends in Sodor's Battle of the Bands. Charlie: I know. But it is to us. Evil Ryan: I'll say something what Sunset Shimmer said.the orange gem of his pendant and starts talking in the voice of Sunset Shimmer Ever since you started this band, you've been letting little things get to you. I never said anything 'cause I didn't feel like it was my place. Not when I'm so new to this whole "friendship" thing. I still have a lot to learn. But I do know that if you don't work out even the smallest problems right at the start, the Magic of Friendship can be turned into something else. Timothy: Well said, Evil Ryan. How did you do that? Evil Ryan: to his pendant Adagio Dazzle: I get it. You touch your pendant and talk in someone else's voice. Well done, Evil Ryan. Thomas: Come on. We need to get out of here. to push the door opens and Clank pulls the door open Thomas: Ryan! Clank! Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, it's us. Matau is with me when he helped me to get Morro off my tail. Thomas: Morro? The Morro?! Lloyd: He's the one who possessed me and he's the new member of the Diesel Trio. Adagio Dazzle: Got the costumes, James? Ryan F-Freeman: I've got some for you and your sisters, Adagio.Adagio three costumes Matau T. Monkey: My master and Percy has fetched some friends who aren't under the Diesel Trio's spell. Lloyd: Hi. Ronin: Hello, Thomas and friends. Thomas: Lloyd! Ronin! Jay: Nya! I miss you so much! Nya: laughs Oh! Jay! Kai: Ryan. Jay is so happy to see my sister again. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I guess you're right, Kai. Adagio Dazzle: Ryan! You came back! runs to Ryan and hugs him Cole: Everyone, Meet DJ Pon-3. Batman(The LEGO Movie): Hello, DJ Pon-3. I'm Batman. DJ Pon-3: raps Zane: What is she doing, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: She's rapping, Zane. Matau T. Monkey: I'll figure out what she's saying.to DJ Pon-3's rapping Thomas: What's she saying, Matau? Aria Blaze: We're all ears, Matau. Matau T. Monkey: She's saying that her headphones protected her from the Diesel Trio's mind control. Sonata Dusk: Well said, Matau. Evil Ryan Do you and two of your friends are in a band called the Cyberlings? Ryan nods Ryan F-Freeman: The Cyberlings? P.I.X.I.L You know what that name is, P.I.X.I.L? P.I.X.I.L: It is similar to the Dazzlings only with techno-organics. Evil Anna: That's right, P.I.X.I.L. Where's Anna? P.I.X.I.L: In her homeworld. Ryan F-Freeman: I'll summon Anna and Elsa to help us. Zane: No need. Now come on. above Ryan F-Freeman(EG): What are my three friends are up to? I'll go tell Strongarm. Bumblebee (EG): I'll come with you. Ryan F-Freeman(EG): Ok, Bumblebee.his pet monkey Come on, Matau. follows him Bumblebee (EG): Wow. You and your friend Twilight got pets. Ryan F-Freeman (EG): I know. Bumblebee (EG): I hope the Diesel Trio are still good. below Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, girls. Let's get us into our costumes. nod Matau T. Monkey: You want my band to get into our costumes, Master Ryan? nods Matau T. Monkey: Wow! Crash. You and Cody can help me with this. do James: Wow! You and your band is dressed like the Rainbooms. nods Mike: Ryan. Are you fine with the Dazzlings and your plan to reform the Diesel Trio? Ryan F-Freeman: Yep. Adagio Dazzle: Which version of the counter-spell are you and the Steambooms will play, Gordon? Gordon: her the song book Matau T. Monkey: I sure that Henry has written a good one like Fluttershy did. nods Sonata Dusk: You're getting the band back together, Gordon? nods Ryan F-Freeman: I know what you're going to say, Gordon.the blue gem of his pendant and starts talking in the voice of Human Rainbow Dash We're getting our band back together. Gordon: Exactly. Adagio Dazzle: Wow, Ryan. You do know what Rainbow Dash said in the Rainbow Rocks movie. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes